


Nightmares and Sneak Peeks

by MissyInTheTardis



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: But not that much just a bit of touching, F/F, First a bit angsty, but then a bit smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:09:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyInTheTardis/pseuds/MissyInTheTardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Missy and Clara had a trip on Gallifrey, a few weeks later Missy still carried the signs, but they didn't change her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares and Sneak Peeks

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first work Clara/Missy, I hope to do more in the future.

Missy whimpered in her sleep as she held Clara close, she was having another nightmare ad the young brunette couldn’t help herself but being worried.   
“No, no, don’t take her, please Rassilon, not Clara!”   
Clara could clearly remember it, the time they went on Gallifrey a few weeks earlier, Missy was still carrying the signs of that trip, broken bones, wounds and a few psychological traumas to add to the other damages.   
“Missy, I’m here, I’m fine, don’t panic!”   
Clara whispered to her partner, trying to calm her down and not to let the wounds bleed again.   
Missy had sacrificed herself instead of letting them torture what she loved the most in the whole universe.   
As Missy started to cry and scream again, Clara felt the back of the companion’s shirt getting wet and the smell of blood coming through. Not again, Clara thought as the turned the night table light on, rushing to take another emergency kit that the TARDIS gave her to fix Missy again.   
And then Missy woke up from her nightmare in a puddle of her own blood and sweat, breathing heavily, she was also crying, something that became usual in the last time for The Mistress that never cried.   
“/CLARA./”   
Missy screamed, turning to grab her arm, there was pure terror in her blue eyes, sobbing and tightening the grab on her arm.   
“I can’t help you if you grab my arm like that, Kos, leave my arm and I’ll sew up your wounds again, for the hundredth time, and this time, you won’t mess it up.”   
Kos, or Koschei was the name that Clara used when Missy was behaving like a child, or in that case, to gain more authority.   
Missy groaned as she turned on her stomach, she didn’t want to let Clara touch her wounds again, they were already painful, and Clara wasn’t the best at stitching them up, but obviously Missy never told her that, Clara could had been a bit upset, and Missy was going to regret it.   
“Just do it quick, I want to get back to sleep.”   
She said, her voice muffled by the pillow that she was biting as Clara was healing her. Even though sleeping wasn’t a thing in that moment, because they’d have to change the sheets again, and then get back to sleep, but the young one was doing that and Missy was going to look at her bottom while she made the bed that’s how it worked, Clara worked, Missy teased her.   
And the young brunette also pretended not to like it when instead she was enjoying it very much.  
A lot of stitches later and a few screams of pain, Missy was staring at Clara’s bottom with a smirk while she was making the bed, and Clara was enjoying it.   
“Stop staring at my ass, Missy.”   
She pretended to be annoyed, but she wasn’t really, she was happy that even though what happened, Missy was still the same teasing Missy.  
“I’m not staring at your ass, sweetheart. I’m just taking a sneak peek.” And Clara felt a hand on her bottom that was moving down.   
Clara turned to look at her, wrapping her arms around her neck, kissing her deeply as Miss hand wandered into Clara’s yoga pants, touching her.   
“Maybe more than a peek, Miss Oswald.”   
Missy whispered on her lips, biting them.


End file.
